fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Veteran Rewards
SOE Knowledge Base - EQ The Veteran Reward System The current Veteran Rewards with their descriptions and reuse timers are as follows: * 1st year -- Lesson of the Devoted: The player is surrounded by a beautiful blue/white glow as they gain double experience for half an hour once every 20 hours. * 2nd year -- Infusion of the Faithful: Usable once every 20 hours, the player enjoys maximum resistances, statistics and a faster run speed for 15 minutes while he glows brightly with power. * 3rd year -- Chaotic Jester: Usable once every 20 hours, this summons a Bristlebane puppet that persists for 15 minutes or until you zone. Bristlebane will randomly cast various spells that provide benefits or minor penalties. His wry sense of humor is sure to get you noticed at that next gathering! * 4th year -- Expedient Recovery: Usable just under once per week, all the player’s corpses are summoned to their feet and given 100% experience resurrection if they are still eligible. This reward is very handy to use for those difficult situations where getting a resurrection is inconvenient. * 5th year -- Steadfast Servant: Summons a faithful servant that casts healing spells upon the player and others nearby. Lasts for half an hour or until you zone and is usable once every 20 hours. * 6th year -- Staunch Recovery: Usable once just under every 3 days, the player is fully restored with health, mana, and endurance. Great for those emergencies but it does take a few seconds to cast. * 7th year -- Intensity of the Resolute: Surrounded by a glow of energy this greatly increases the power of the player’s melee abilities, spells and heals for 1 minute. This handy ability is especially useful for tough situations requiring your best and is usable once every 4 hours. * 8th year -- Throne of Heroes: Usable every 72 minutes, the player is teleported to the Throne of Heroes in the Guild Lobby. * 9th year -- Armor of Experience: Usable once every 20 hours this grants you several layers of protection from harm for 90 seconds or 10 strikes. This protection lessens as you take more damage. Great for when you know you’re going to take a few hits. * 10th year -- Summon Resupply Agent: Usable once every 20 hours this summons a helpful mechanical merchant to your side. This is great for stocking up on supplies or selling loot when getting to a merchant is inconvenient. He will stay up for 10 minutes or unless dismissed by the player. * 11th year -- Summon Clockwork Banker: Usable once every 20 hours, a helpful mechanical banker is the latest initiative from the new Norrathian Banking Consortium. * 12th year -- Summon Permutation Peddler: Usable once every 20 hours, this summons an augmentation distiller vendor to your side. * 13th year -- Summon Tribute Master: This summons an tribute master to your side. * 14th year (Current Maximum) -- Blessing of the Devoted: Reduces the reuse time of all other Veteran's Rewards by 25 percent. ----- Invalid old links: * SOE Explains Veteran Rewards - Link invalid * SOE Knowledge Base - What are the current Veteran Rewards - Link invalid Category:EverQuest